The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle crash management apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance vehicular energy management performance upon application of external stresses, such as may occur upon vehicular collisions or crash events.
Stresses, and in some cases extreme stresses, can be communicated to vehicles under certain circumstances, including vehicular collisions or crash events. These stresses can cause one or more portions of the vehicular frame to deform, including one or more portions of the vehicular frame proximate the passenger area. This deformation or movement can be influenced by a variety of factors, including the magnitude of the stress (such as resulting from crash speed), mass, stiffness, and geometric interaction of various vehicular components.